The Adventure Of A Life Time 2
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: After getting out of jail Sesshomaru goes to his brother's ranch. He hopes Inuyasha and Kagome can help him turn his life around. Can Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and a horse named Lightning help him? Or will their efforts be in vain? Complete!
1. Sesshomaru returns to the Ura ranch

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter1**

Sesshomaru returns to the Ura ranch.

It is now 2008 Inuyasha Ura and his wife Kagome are now twenty- three years old. Azul is eight-years-old. Black Magic is seven-years-old. Storm and Lightning are three-years-old. Lightning is blue roan with a black mane and tail. He also has a white stripe shaped like a lightning bolt. Storm is black with a white spot shaped like a cloud. Black Magic has yearling twins. A black colt named Black Forest. And a blue roan filly named Blue Angel. Storm, Lightning, Black Forest, and Blue Angel have gone to Blue Moon's herd. Meanwhile a lonely figure is walking along the road. The lonely figure is Sesshomaru. He is heading to the Ura ranch. Sesshomaru has just got out of jail. Ever since Sesshomaru was thirteen he's been a bad ass. But now he has decided to return to the Ura ranch. He's hoping Inuyasha can help him turn his life around.

If he doesn't turn his life around. He'll probably get in trouble and wind up in prison. But Sesshomaru hates the ranch. But it's his last chance. Sesshomaru has nine tattoos. He has two purple stripes on his left and right wrists. And on his face his face is two purple stripes on his left and right cheek. Finally he has a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked up the driveway. He can tell Inuyasha and Kagome are home. Because he can see them doing chores. As always Azul is helping with the chores. When Inuyasha went into the barn he heard Azul snort. He came out to see who Azul was snorting at. And he can't believe his eyes. Just then Kagome asked "why did Azul snort?" Inuyasha blinked and said " he was snorting at Sesshomaru." Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru walking toward them.

"Hi Inuyasha I was hoping you were home." said Sesshomaru stopping in front of Inuyasha.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm getting tired of getting in trouble and going to jail. I was hoping you could help me turn my life around." said Sesshomaru.

"So finally you came to your senses." said Inuyasha.

"Yes I have. Can you help me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Hmmm yes I help you. We'll start tomorrow. Now go to the extra room and get settled. Then clean clean yourself up." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed to the house. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha and asked " how are you goin to help him?"

"I'll have him work with Lightning." said Inuyasha.

"Are you nuts he's wild after running with Blue Moon's herd fr two years!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Exactly he's wild like Sesshomaru is." said Inuyasha.

When Lightning was a year old. He got out of the pasture thanks to a broken fence. Each time Inuyasha and Kagome went to watch Blue Moon's herd they would try to catch him. But each time they failed. Finally when Lightning turned three Inuyasha caught him. Now Lightning is back home he's in a tall fence corral. Inuyasha has already tried to work with him. But Kagome and Inuyasha have been busy. Busy entering in barrel racing competitions. They are trying to earn enough money to buy the land that is Blue Moon's territory.

Inuyasha and Kagome want buy Blue Moon's territory and make it into a wild horse refuge. They don't have enough money yet. So Inuyasha is hoping Sesshomaru and Lightning will tame each other. And once Sesshomaru and Lightning are tame. Inuyasha hopes that Sesshomaru will want to barrel race. In the morning Inuyasha woke Sesshomaru up at six a.m. Sesshomaru rolled over and asked "why are waking me up so early?"

"Your going to help with the chores." said Inuyasha leaving Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru got up and put on a clean pair of boxers. Then put on blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. He put his long white hair into a long pony tail. Then went down to the kitchen. Inuyasha put on his boots and said "after your done eating meet me in the barn." After putting o his boots Inuyasha left the house. Sesshomaru ate his breakfast then went out to the barn. He walked up to Inuyasha and asked "ok what do I have to do."

"Well since I let Azul, Black Magic, Storm, Black Forest, and Blue Angel outside. You're going to muck out the stalls." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha showed Sesshomaru how to muck out a stall. He gave Sesshomaru the pitchfork and said "I'll be outside if you need me." Sixteen minutes later Inuyasha came back. He showed Sesshomaru how to spread the straw for bedding. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fed the chickens, the pigs, and the cattle. It is noon and all of the chores are done. They went into the house to have lunch.

"What are we going to do now that the chores are done?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You'll see Sesshomaru you'll see." said Inuyasha.

"Ok whatever." said Sesshomaru rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I know what I'm doin. I did tame Azul and he was once wild." said Inuyasha.

* * *

I'll be putting up chapters as I get done typeing them. Next is Chapter 2 Sesshomaru starts to work with Lightning.


	2. Sesshomaru starts to work with Lightning

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter2**

Sesshomaru starts to work with Lightning.

After eating lunch and washing dishes. Inuyasha lead Sesshomaru to Lightning's corral. Sesshomaru looked into the corral and saw a blue roan mustang run by.

"Who's that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That is Lightning Azul's and Black Magic's three-year-old son." said Inuyasha.

"Why is he so wild?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He got loose when was one. And I didn't catch him until a week ago. He's three-year-old now." explained Inuyasha.

"What do you want me to do with him?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well first you have to gain his trust." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened the wide enough for Sesshomaru to go in. Once Sesshomaru was in the corral Inuyasha closed the gate. Lightning just let out a shrill neigh and ran by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is scared of the rampaging mustang.

"Sesshomaru try walking in front of him with your shoulders relaxed and your head low." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru did just that but Lightning ran the other way. After a few failed trys Inuyasha said " here try getting him to come close with some hay. Sesshomaru took some hay and walked toward Lightning. Lightning stopped galloping and went into a walk. He can see the hay in Sesshomaru's hand. Lightning slowly walked up to Sesshomaru. He stopped and slowly started to eat the hay. Inuyasha smiled and said "now with your free hand slowly try to pet him. Sesshomaru slowly moved his free had toward Lightning's muzzle. When Sesshomaru moved his free hand Lightning took off.

"Well that's all for today. We'll work with him after chores tomorrow. Because Kagome and I have to go to a barrel racing competition to go to." said Inuyasha

"Don't you think Azul and Black Magic are to old to barrel race?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nope the oldest barrel racer ever was ten-years-old." said Inuyasha.

The next day after chores Sesshomaru is back in Lightning's corral. Lightning is eating from Sesshomaru's hand. This time Sesshomaru free hand was a few inches away when Lightning took off. After leaving the corral they went to the barn. Sesshomaru is helping Inuyasha get Azul and Black Magic ready to go. After wrapping Azul's and Black Magic's legs. Inuyasha lead Azul and Black Magic out of the barn. Then he loaded Azul and Black Magic into the trailer. Just then Kagome came out of the barn. She put two saddles, bridles, and reins in the trailer.

"Would you like to come too Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Sure why not." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got into the truck with Inuyasha and Kagome and away they went. A half an hour later Inuyasha parked his truck. They all got out and unloaded the horses. While Sesshomaru and Kagome groom Azul and Black Magic. Inuyasha went to tell the judges that they arrived. He came and saw that Azul and Black Magic are tacked and ready to go. Inuyasha gave Kagome her number which is ten. He got number nine. Just then Kagome's best friend Rin appeared.

"Hey Kagome good luck today." said Rin.

"Thank you Rin. Aren't you entering in?" asked Kagome.

"No my horse got sick and died." said Rin sadly.

"That's terrible Rin. If you want you can use Storm at the next competition." said Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome I think I might do that." said Rin.

Inuyasha got on Azul and Kagome got on Black Magic. They rode to the arena with Rin and Sesshomaru walking behind. Rin is twenty-four years old has black hair and brown eyes. She looked over at Sesshomaru and asked "who are you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru I'm Inuyasha's older half brother." he explained.

"Oh your the one that's a bad ass." said Rin.

"Not anymore I'm turning my life around. That's why I'm living with Inuyasha and Kagome." said Sesshomaru.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat on the bleachers to watch. Right now there is rider wearing the number six is racing around the barrels. Soon the judge called for number which is Kagome and Black Magic. Black Magic looks good for a seven-year-old barrel racing Quarter Horse. Kagome put Black Magic into a gallop and raced around the barrels. Sesshomaru can't believe how fast the old mare was going. the timer stopped when Black Magic raced out of the arena. Her time is 14.168 which is good. Then the judge called for number ten which is Inuyasha and Azul. Inuyasha put Azul into a gallop and raced around the barrels. The timer said 14.152 when Inuyasha and Azul left the arena.

"The winner is Inuyasha and Azul." said the judge.

The purse is one hundred thousand dollars. But Inuyasha still doesn't have enough money to buy Blue Moon's territory. Back at Inuyasha's truck Sesshomaru helped Kagome untack the horses. The barrel racing championship isn't for three months. Inuyasha loaded and Black Magic into the trailer. Rin walked up to Kagome and asked "do you mind if I come up and ride Storm?"

"Not at all Rin you can come up at anytime." said Kagome.

The next day after chores Sesshomaru is in Lightning's corral. Just then he saw a red truck park next to the barn. The truck's door opened and Rin got out. She closed her truck door and went into the barn. Again Lightning took off when Sesshomaru's hand got to close. Sesshomaru had a feeling it would take a while to tame Lightning. Two months later Sesshomaru has gained Lightning's trust. He also has gotten a saddle and reins on him. Over the two months Kagome and Inuyasha entered in six barrel racing competitions. Together they've earned $300,000 dollars.

Now Inuyasha has $800,000 dollars which still isn't enough. Today Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin are at Lightning's corral. Today Sesshomaru is going to get on Lightning's back. Sesshomaru has already has put on his reins and saddle. He put a foot in the stirrup. Lightning stood still and sneezed. Sesshomaru got up into the saddle and Lightning broke into a nervous trot.

"It's ok Lightning I'm here." said Sesshomaru.

Lightning calmed down and went into a calm trot. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin cheered as Sesshomaru rode Lightning around the corral. Now Lightning can go back into the pasture with Azul, Black Magic, Storm, Black Forest, and Blue Angel. And Lightning can sleep in a nice warm stall. Now Inuyasha and Kagome are getting ready for the barrel racing championship. But as they got ready Azul and Black Magic went lame. Kagome could ride Storm but Rin is riding Storm in a competition. Lightning would need to be retrained to start barrel racing again. Thanks to all of this Kagome and Inuyasha gave up on their dream.

* * *

next chapter Rin and Sesshomaru start dateing. 


	3. Rin and Seshomaru start dateing

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter3**

Rin and Seshomaru start dateing.

Sesshomaru is now allot nicer guy than he was. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru he can stay at the ranch. Sesshomaru likes Rin allot. And they've gone out to the movie. Rin is in the barn untacking Storm. Sesshomaru walked over to her and asked "Rin would you want to go out to dinner?" Rin turned around and said "sure I would."

"Cool how about we go to the diner?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure we'll go when I'm done." said Rin.

After Rin untack Storm then she and Sesshomaru got into her truck. She drove to the diner and they went in. Rin and Sesshomaru ordered a pizza.

"Hay Rin since Kagome and Inuyasha will be out when we get back. Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure what movie are we going to watch?" asked Rin.

"I was thinking we would watch Hidalgo." said Sesshomaru.

"Cool I've never seen that one." said Rin.

"Me either." said Sesshomaru.

After Sesshomaru and Rin were done eating. They paid the bill and went back to the Ura ranch. When they got to the Ura ranch Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there. Rin and Sesshomaur went into the house. Sesshomaru put the DVD in the DVD player. Then he got the remote and started the movie. After Hidalgo was over Sesshomaru asked "do they still have those long distance races?"

"Yes they do there's one in two weeks. The starting line is in Louisville Kentucky and the finish is in Las Vegas Nevada." said Rin.

"How much is the purse?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The purse is $800,000 dollars why?" asked Rin.

"I'm going to enter in that race. And help Inuyasha and Kagome with their dream. They helped me. Now I'm going to help them." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshomaru that's so sweet of you. I'll help you and Lightning train." said Rin.

"Thank you Rin. And while we train we can still go out together." said Sesshomaru smiling.

"I have an idea how about you and Lightning come to my ranch to train." said Rin.

"Why Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My ranch used to be a Thoroughbred farm. So there is a training track. And in my house is a wight room." said Rin.

"Ok let's go hock the trailer up to your truck." said Sesshomaru.

Rin hocked the trailer to her truck. Then Sesshomaru loaded Lightning and Storm into the trailer. Then he went back into the house. He went into his room and pack a bag of clothes. Then Sesshomaru went into the kitchen and wrote a note.

Dear Inuyasha and Kagome.

I'm taking Lightning and Storm to Rin's ranch. We're going to train together. I don't know when I'll be back.

Sincerely,

Sesshomaru

After writing the note he went out to Rin's truck. Rin put her truck in drive and drove to Rin's ranch. Once at Rin's at ranch near the barn. Sesshomaru unloaded the horses and lead them into the empty barn. He put Lightning and Storm in their separate stalls. Then he got his bag and went into Rin's house.

"Here this will be your room." said Rin.

"Thank you very much." said Sesshomaru.

He went into the room and unpacked. Back at the Ura ranch Inuyasha and Kagome came back from a dinner and a movie. They found the note and read it.

"Well since Rin is going to help Sesshomaru. We can concentrate breaking and training Black Forest and Blue Angel." said Kagome.

"That's true maybe those two will be great barrel racers." said Inuyasha.

"We still have Storm and Lightning." said Kagome.

"Not for long. I'm thinking about giving Storm to Rin and give Lightning to Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha.

Back at Rin's ranch Rin is washing dishes. Sesshomaru is in the weight room. He's wearing tight fitting jeans and has his hair pulled back. And he isn't wearing a shirt. Rin to the weight room to ask Sesshomaru something. When she went into the weight room. Sesshomaru's back is facing Rin. When she saw Sesshomaru's bare muscular back. She blushed and went back into the kitchen. After washing dishes Rin went to her room to get ready for bed. When she looked at her mirror she saw that she's still blushing. After working out Sesshomaru went to his room. In the morning after breakfast Rin and Sesshomaru went to the barn. Sesshomaru groomed and tacked while Rin groomed and tacked Storm. Then they rode out to the training track. They warmed up the horses then slowly galloped a mile. As they cooled down the horses Rin and Sesshomaru talked.

It is afternoon Sesshomaru told Rin to take care of the horses. He went into the kitchen and washed up. Sesshomaru got macaroni and a block of cheese. He is making home made macaroni and cheese. When Rin came into the house she can smell something good cooking. Rin tried tried to get into the kitchen but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her.

"You got take a nice long bath. I'm makin dinner tonight." said Sesshomaru smiling.

Rin did just that an went to her bathroom to take a bath. When Rin was done she got dressed. She walked out to the living room. When she saw Sesshomaru it looked like he took a shower. Because his hair is still a little wet and he's wearing clean clothes.

"You can come in now dinner is ready." said Sesshomaru.

As they ate they talked. Rin took a bite and said this is very good Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and said "thank you my father taught me how to cook." Rin nodded and then said "we should gallop 1 mile more each day for a week and a half. Then should how fast Lighting is."

"I agree I hope we win. I relay want to help Inuyasha and Kagome." said Sesshomaru.

"Well how about I come with you?" asked Rin.

"No I want to do this myself. Plus Storm is a trained barrel racer." said Sesshomaru.

* * *

next chapter Training comes to an end. And the race. coming soon. 


	4. Training comes to an end And the race

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter4**

Training comes to an end. And the race.

A week and a half has passes Sesshomaru has been galloping Lightning. He has galloped him a mile everyday. Now it's time to see how fast Lightning is. Sesshomaru is warming up Lightning. Rin is standing at the rail with a stop watch and a clipboard. They have only four days left to get ready. Today they are going to see how fast Lightning is. Tomorrow Sesshomaru will pack and get ready to go to Louisville. Rin got her stop watch ready. Once Sesshomaru and Lightning reach the quarter pole. Rin signaled Sesshomaru to breeze Lightning. Sesshomaru saw the signal and crouched lower in the saddle. Lightning switched into a full speed gallop. Rin stopped her stop watch when Lightning passed by her.

Sesshomaru slowed Lightning and cooled him down. He rode up to Rin and asked "so how did he do?" Rin looked at her stop watch and said "fifty seconds flat." After putting Lightning in his stall they went into the house. Rin gave Sesshomaru a map.

"Let's go over the rules and the map." said Rin.

"Oh ok." said Sesshomaru.

"You start every morning at sunrise. Then you stop at sunset. There will be vet checks in every state." explained Rin.

"What states will I be goin through?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You'll be going through some of Kentucky, the tip of Illinois, through Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, through Nevada to Las Vegas." said Rin.

After talking to Rin Sesshomaru went to his room. He got ready for bed. After doing so he looked at the ring he got for Rin. He plans on asking Rin to marry him after the race. Sesshomaru promised Rin he would be careful. He also promised to camp out behind her ranch when he's going through Colorado. In the morning Sesshomaru woke at six o clock. He went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Rin woke when she smelled food. She got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." said Rin sitting down at the table.

"Morning here's your breakfast." said Sesshomaru.

After eating they went outside to do chores. When the chores were done Sesshomaru went to his room. He is packing the things he'll need. He's packing some clothes, a knife, a lighter, a six shooter hand gun, and bullets. After packing Sesshomaru went to the barn. He got Lightning and took him outside. Then he got the horse shampoo and the hose. He turned on the hose and got Lightning wet. Then he poured the shampoo on Lightning. After giving Lightning a bath Sesshomaru dryed Lightning off. Just then Rin came out with Sesshomaru's bag.

"We might want to head for Kentucky." said Rin.

"Why we have three days to get there?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It'll take us two days to get there. Plus the competitors have to spend the day at Churchill Downs." said Rin.

"Oh ok let's get busy." said Sesshomau leading Lightning to the trailer.

Sesshomaru loaded Lightning into the trailer. Rin put a black bridle, reins, and Sesshomaru's western saddle in the back of the truck. Sesshomaru put a saddle pad in the back of the truck. Then Rin and Sesshomaru got in the truck and headed for Kentucky. Rin drove until dark then stopped at a rest stop for the night. Sesshomaru unloaded Lightning and lead him around to stretch. Lightning fell asleep under a tree near the truck. Sesshomaru got a blanket and he and Rin fell asleep Next to Lightning. In the morning Sesshomaru put Lightning back into the trailer. They got breakfast from a fast food joint in town. It's night of the second day. They arrived at Chuchill Downs. Rin parked her truck where she was told to. Then Sesshomaru took Lightning out of the trailer. Just then a man came up to them.

"Hello my name is Jon I'm the one holding this cross country race." said the man.

"Hi I'm Sesshomaru and this is Rin." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok all I need you to do is tell me the name of the rider and the horse." said Jon.

"The rider is Sesshomaru Ura and the horse is Lighting." said Rin.

"Sesshomaru Ura aren't you Inuyasha's older brother? And isn't Lightning the son of Azul and Black Magic?" asked Jon.

"Yes I'm Inuyasha's brother. And yes this is Azul's and Black Magic's son. Azul and Black Magic are retired." said Sesshomaru.

"Why are you entering in the race?" asked Jon.

"Because Inuyasha and Kagome helped me turn my life around. Now I'm goin to help them. By winning this race and the money. So they can realize their dream." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok then you two are entered in." said Jon.

Sesshomaru put Lighting in a near by stall. Then he and Rin fell asleep. In the morning the competitors woke up at five. Rin groomed Lightning then Sesshomaru tacked him. He put his things in the saddle bags. Just then Sesshomaru saw a familiar face. It is Koga and his five-year-old stallion Wolf Demon King. The competitors are warming up their horses on the track. Sesshomaru rode out onto the track and started warming up Lightning. As he warmed up Lightning Sesshomaru notice that Rin is gone. Rin has gone to buy Sesshomaru a hat. Just then Koga rode up to Sesshomaru.

"Man there are mutt horses in barrel racing. And in cross country races." said Koga.

"Lightning isn't a mutt he's a Mustang Quarter Horse mix." said Sesshomaru patting Lightning.

"Hahahaha mix is another word for mutt." laughed Koga while riding away.

At five fifty-five the competitors were called of of the track. As Sesshomaru rode off of the track he saw Rin. He stopped Lightning and asked "where did you go?" She smiled and said "I left to get a hat." Sesshomaru dismounted and opened the box. In the box is a cowboy hat.

"Thank you Rin I'll wear it everyday." said Sesshomaru kissing Rin on the cheek.

Rin blushed and said "your welcome and please be careful." Sesshomaru got back on Lightning's back. He rode up to the group of horses and riders. There are one hundred horses and riders. Just then on appeared in front of the group.

"You all know the rules. And in each state will e a vet check. If your horse fails the vet check you'll be disqualified." said Jon.

Four minutes later Jon shot a gun and the horses galloped off. Rin stayed until she couldn't see them then left. Two days later Rin is back home. She figures that Sesshomaru is in Missouri. Rin looked at the extra map and saw that Sesshomaru still has a long way to go. The sun is setting so Sesshomaru dismounted. He untacked Lightning then went out hunting. Sesshomaru came back with a deer. He built a fire and cooked the meat. Days turned into weeks it's been four weeks. Sesshomaru camped out behind Rin's ranch when he was in Colorado. He is in second behind Koga and Wolf Demon King. The sun is rising so Sesshomaru is tacking Lightning.

"This is it boy we have one mile to." said Sesshomaru.

Lightning snorted as if to say "don't worry we'll win." Sesshomaru got on Lightning's back and put him into a slow gallop. Just ahead Koga is so sure he'll win he's still asleep. But he woke when he heard hooves. Koga got up and quickly tacked his horse. He got on Wolf Demons King's back. Koga put Wolf Demon King into a gallop before Lightning caught up. Sesshomaru let Lightning go a little faster to catch up. Koga rolled his eyes when he saw Lightning next to him. Meanwhile at Rin's ranch Rin turned on her TV. She saw that the competitors are a half mile from the finish line. Just then Koga and Sesshomaru put their horses into full gallops.

"Come on Lightning and Sesshomaru." said Rin getting ready to leave.

She got into her truck and headed for Las Vegas. Lightning and Wolf Demon King are running as fast as they can. Koga and Sesshomaru can see the finish line.

"Come on Wolf Demon King come on." said Koga.

Koga's urging didn't help any so he got out a whip. He whipped Wolf Demon King. When he did Wolf Demon King reared. Lightning and Sesshomaru avoided Koga and Wolf Demon King. Rin took a short cut arrived when Wolf Demon King reared. Now she's watching Lightning and Sesshomaru cross the finish line. The crowd cheered as Sesshomaru dismounted. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him. After getting the prize money they loaded Lighting into the trailer. It i dark when they got back to Rin's ranch. Sesshomaru unloaded Lightning and put him in his stall. Then they walked to the house hand in hand. Before going into the house. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Rin. He took the ring out of his pocket. Sesshomaru smiled and asked "Rin will you marry me?" Rin blushed and said "Oh Sesshomaru of course I'll marry you.

In the morning Rin and Sesshomaru loaded Storm and Lightning into the trailer. Then they got into Rin's truck. When they got to the Ura ranch. They saw Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin parked near them. Sesshomaru got out and walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hi Inuyasha I have some money for you." said Sesshomaru.

* * *

coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 5 A dream becomes real. And the wedding. 


	5. A dream becomes real And the wedding

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter5**

A dream becomes real. And the wedding.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the $800,000 dollars. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and asked "why are you giving me this?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "you and Kagome helped me now it's my turn."

"Well at least we got some good news today." said Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's Blue Moon he died last night." said Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha went to go buy Blue Moon's territory. Sesshomaru unloaded Lighting and led him to Blue Moon's herd. Rin and Kagome followed Sesshomaru. Once at Blue Moon's herd Sesshomaru unclasped Lightning's lead rope and took off his halter. Just then Inuyasha came back and asked "Sesshomaru what are you doin?"

"Well Blue Moon's herd needs a leader. I was thinkin since he ran with them before. That he could be the new leader." said Sesshomaru.

"But Sesshomaru I was going to give you Lightning." said Inuyasha.

"Well then I choose to let him be the new leader." said Sesshomaru.

Lighting ran down to the herd. He pawed the ground and reared. He was saying "Hey everyone I'm back. And I'll be the leader now." Inuyasha suddenly gave Sesshomaru some money. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and asked "what's this?"

"It's the change you can use it to buy new horse. And Storm now belongs to Rin." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Oh and by the way I asked Rin to marry me and she said yes." said Sesshomaru.

"That's wonderful Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha happily.

"When is the wedding?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said "we are getting married in one month." Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and said "you can have the wedding here." Sesshomaru smiled and said "thank you very much. And I would like fr you to be my best man."

"Sure I'll be honored to be your best man." said Inuyasha.

"Kagome will you be my bride's maid?" asked Rin.

"Sure I will Rin." said Kagome happily.

After talking to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru and Rin went back to Rin's ranch. Rin unloaded Storm and told Sesshomaru to go to bed. Sesshomaru is so tired that he didn't argue. Rin went into the house after putting Storm in her stall. She turned on her computer and got on the Internet. Rin is looking for a new horse for Sesshomaru. She had been searching for hours. Rin was about to give up but she saw a white Mustang stallion. Luckily the stallion in on a farm down the road. Rin turned off her computer and got the money Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru. She got in her truck and drove to the farm. Unfortunately Koga is the owner of the farm. Rin pulled into the drive way she parked near the barn and got out. Rin walked into the barn and asked "Koga are you in here?" Koga came out of his office and asked "what do you want Rin?"

"I'm here to looked at the white Mustang." said Rin.

"Oh yeah the white mutt here he is." said Koga.

Rin went into the stallion's stall and started to look at him. She looked at his teeth and could tell he's four-years-old. Rin can tell the stallion is healthy and well built. She looked at Koga and asked "why are you selling him?" Koga snorted and said "I breed and rise pure breed Quarter Horses. I don't want a mutt in my barn."

"I'll give you two hundred for him." said Rin.

"Sold now get him out of my barn." said Koga.

As Rin lead the stallion out of the barn she asked "what is his name?" Koga turned around and said "I don't know what his name is." Rin loaded the stallion into the trailer. and went home. When she got home Rin put the stallion in his new stall. Rin took off the stallion's rope halter. Then she put a blue halter on him. Rin sat down and tried to think of a name for the stallion. Just then she got it and said "I'll name you Phantom." The stallion looked at Rin as if she called him by his real name.

"Is that your name? Is your name Phantom?" asked Rin.

The stallion snorted and bobbed his head up and down. Rin smiled and said " well then Phantom you'll meet your owner tomorrow." She left the barn and went to the house. Rin went into her and Sesshomaru's room. She got ready for and into bed. In the morning after breakfast Rin said "I have a surprise for you now close your eyes." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Rin took his hand and lead him to the barn. She had Sesshomaru stand in front of Phantom's stall. Rin smiled and said "Ok open your eyes." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and said "Oh Rin he's magnificent."

"He's a Mustang his name is Phantom. I bought him from Koga" said Rin

"Thank you Rin I love you." said Sesshomaru kissing Rin.

They went back into the house. And started to plan for their wedding. Rin plans on wearing her mother's wedding dress. And Sesshomaru plans on wearing his father's tuxedo. It is now October and Rin's and Sesshomaru's family are at the Ura ranch. Inuyasha got a new sign for the ranch. The sign has a picture of Blue Moon. Now the sign says The Ura Ranch the home of Blue Moon's wild horse refuge. Rin and Sesshomaru are standing in front of a priest.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." said the priest.

Now everyone is eating and enjoying the day. Inuyasha stood and got every ones attention. He smiled and said "I would like to congratulate Rin and Sesshomaru. I wish them years of happiness" After everyone left Rin and Sesshomaru went to their ranch. Rin has decided to enter cross country races with Sesshomaru. She fugues Inuyasha and Kagome have enough figures. Phantom and Storm get along very well. They get along so well that Phantom sleeps with Storm in the pasture. Rin and Sesshomaru hope that one day Phantom will breed Strom. Eventully Kagome and Inuyasha will have children. And Rin and Sesshomaru will have children. Lightning is happy leading his grandsire's herd. Ever once and a while someone abandons a Mustang. And Inuyasha releases them into Lightning's herd. And Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru visit Lightning's herd everyday.

**The End!

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed my story. I enjoyed writeing it. And Thanks to all that have reviewed my story. 


End file.
